Please Take Me Home
by UsualTeenager
Summary: Requested by RVDLegsTrish. Trish is a Finnish Spitz that gets taken home with Aria. She meets a kitten, Lita, that has recently lost her mother. (COMPLETED)


**This was an animal request from RVDLegsTrish. I'm going to be honest and say I don't know how it has turned out because I've never wrote anything like this before.**

* * *

Trish was a Finnish Spitz, one of the most beautiful and kindest dogs you could ever have. Her dark golden brown hair trailed from head to tail, with an unusual black patch at the end of her tail. Whitest of canines and chocolatest of eyes could definitely not be forgotten about her appearance.

Don't let her beauty make the overall impression for you as she had known to be the most motherly creature, looking after anyone she feels need affection.

Trish was also in an animal shelter due to her past owner's mistreatment of her. Today was her lucky day though. A little girl named Aria had walked into the shelter and headed straight to her way.

"Daddy," She pulled on her dad's sleeve. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes Aria, she is lovely." Her dad said. "Do you like her?"

"Yes daddy." Aria nodded. "I want her."

"Excuse me, sir." Aria's dad stopped a clerk.

"Yes sir." The clerk stopped.

"I would like to adopt this dog." The father said. "Here are my files. I have owned numerous animals in the past."

"Yes, sir." The clerk nodded. "This dog is a Finnish Spitz, a beautiful dog, and her name is Trish."

"I like that name." Aria smiled at the clerk.

"Yes darling." The clerk said. "I'll get you all her stuff and you can take her home right now."

"Thank you daddy." Aria hugged her father's legs.

"No problem sweetie." Her dad laughed.

While all this was going on Trish was wagging her tail with happiness.

_'I'm going to someone who is going to care for me'_ she thought.

The clerk picked her up from her cage and put her leash on.

"Here you go darling." The clerk handed the leash to Aria.

"Thank you." Aria said.

Aria got on her knees and looks at the golden brown down. Her hard scratched the back of Trish's ears. Trish's tail started wagging quicker.

"You're coming home with me Trish." Aria told Trish. "We're going to have so much fun. Lita is going to love you too."

Aria carried Trish in her arms all the way home. She couldn't wait for Trish to meet Lita, her little kitten. Lita was around ten weeks old. Lita's mother had died two weeks after her birth due to illness. Now she only had Aria to look after her.

"We're home." Aria's dad stopped the car. "Let's go show mummy Trish."

"Okay daddy." Aria put Trish on the floor and walked to the house

"Hello Aria." Her mother shouted. Trish barked to say hello too. "Who's that?"

"This is Trish mummy." Aria went next to her mum. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's lovely Aria but what about Lita?" Her mum asked.

"Lita is going to like Trish too." Aria folded her arms. "I'll show you."

Aria lead Trish to what seemed like an extra room linked onto the kitchen. There, in the corner, sat a little chocolate brown kitten.

"Lita," Aria picked Lita up. "This is Trish. She's going to look after you."

* * *

"Hello," Trish said to the kitten. "I'm Trish. You must be the little Lita that everyone is talking about."

"Yes." Lita purred. "That's me. Do you know where my mummy is?"

"No Lita." Trish rolled onto her side, exposing her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Are you my mummy?" Lita asked, going closer to Trish.

"No, Lita." Trish said. "I don't know where your mummy is hunny."

"You look like my mummy." Lita lay against Trish. "She has milk too."

"No, you can't drink the milk from me." Trish rushed onto her feet. "I'm sorry Lita."

"But I want milk." Lita purred. "Please."

"No, hunny." Trish jogged across the other side of the room. "I'm sure Aria will put some milk out for you soon."

"But, please Trish." Lita ran up to Trish. "Just a little bit."

"No Lita." Trish started to dash around the room.

Although Lita was small she could run quickly and was fairly strong for a kitten. She chased Trish from side to side of the room.

"Please." Lita took a leap at Trish.

Lita managed to knock Trish off her feet and onto her back; with this, managing to get some milk.

"No." Trish pushed Lita off her, starting another chase.

After ten minutes off unsuccessful catching on Lita's part Trish was worn out. Her legs felt sore and had to stop. Lita took advantage of this and tried getting some milk. Trish tried to resist her but it was no use. She was too tired.

"Okay, Lita." Trish yawned. "Only a little hunny."

* * *

**Does anyone else have any requests. Please make it with people rather than animals because it's so much easier to plan out. **


End file.
